Glee Show Choirs' Bonding
by Brave Eagles
Summary: Dalton Academy Warblers, North Forest High School Cougars, and McKinley High School New Directions were told, they have bond with each other. How will they work together?


**A/N: Some of the characters and show choir are from my fan-fic Sebastian's Girl. Some truths will be coming out; like who is their crush, how did you guys meet, and some others. Better to warn you, Haley likes to do weird dares.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from glee, but I own the OC.**

* * *

**Truth or Dare Part 1**

**Location: North Forest High School, North Forest, Ohio**

**Haley's POV**

The New Directions, Cougars, and the Warblers have to do bonding with all three groups. Today, we have to do Truth or Dare. I still don't know how they came up with this idea. I was walking with my best friends Rachel Berry, Riley Smith, Elizabeth Kingston, Tori Erickson, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson down the hall to the large gym.

Kurt said, "I wonder if anyone is here yet."

I said, "Well, I know we are the first ones and I know who are the last ones."

Blaine ask, "Who will be the last ones?"

I snickered, "Duh, the warblers."

We all laugh, we walk in and notice no one was there. I started to hum _Defying Gravity. _I heard chattering and notice Finn, Puck, Sam, and Quinn coming in with the rest of the New Directions not including Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel with the Cougars following in behind them. I look over towards Kurt who was talking to Rachel and Blaine. I got up and headed towards New Directions.

I said, "Welcome to North Forest High School."

Finn said, "Hi, Haley. Now we need the Warblers and we will start Truth or Dare."

I said, "Yup, I can't wait to see Sebastian."

We heard a rumble and everyone turned around to see guys wearing matching uniforms running into the gym. I spotted Sebastian falling behind the Warblers. I rolled my eyes, New Directions and I headed for the chairs. I was sitting next to my brother Jeff and my best friend Tori.

Amy's voice boomed in the gym, "Welcome to Truth or Dare Show Choir Version."

We all clap, I notice Sebastian staring at me from his spot. I smiled at him.

Amy said, "Truth or Dare Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian said, "Truth."

Amy said, "Who's your crush?"

Sebastian blushed and said, "Someone in this room and it's someone from the Cougars. Wait I'm dating someone so no one."

All my best friends stared at me and I blushed.

Sebastian said, "Truth or Dare Trent."

Trent said, "Dare"

Sebastian said, "I dare you to kiss your crush."

All the girls said, "Ohhhh!"

Trent blushed and went over to one of the Cougars and kiss her on the lips for like 2 min. Wait that's Megan, she told me that she had a crush on him ever since they met. We had to break them apart after 5 min.

Trent said, "Truth or Dare Hunter."

Hunter said, "Truth"

Trent said, "Is it true that you, Haley, Jeff, and Alyson are cousins."

Hunter said, "Yes, I have a crush on Haley's best friend."

I knew who it is, my best friend Riley Smith. I knew he would say that. I saw Riley blushed who was sitting next to Finn and Nick.

Hunter said, "Truth or Dare Haley."

I said, "Dare"

Hunter said, "I dare you to sing a song and tell me who is it to."

I knew the perfect song to sing and it's to Sebastian, my ex-boyfriend.

I said, "I'll be singing Without You by David Guetta."

I started singing.

_I can't win, I can't reign_  
_I will never win this game_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
_I will never make it by_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
_All I need is you and I,_  
_Without you, without you_

_Oh, oh, oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without you_

_I can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
_But I can't accept that we're estranged_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
_I can't take one more sleepless night_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_  
_Without you, without you_

_Oh, oh, oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_  
_Without you, I can't win, I can't reign_  
_I will never win this game_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
_I will never make it by_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
_All I need is you and I,_  
_Without you, without you_

_Oh, oh, oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without you_

_I can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
_But I can't accept that we're estranged_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
_I can't take one more sleepless night_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_  
_Without you, without you_

_Oh, oh, oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_  
_Without you_

Everyone cheered, even Sebastian who was smiling at me. I walk over towards Hunter who was cross the room from me.

I whispered, "Sebastian Smythe because I used to date and I miss him."

Hunter smirk.

I said, "Truth or Dare Ryan."

Ryan said, "Truth."

I said, "How did you meet Sebastian?"

Ryan said, "We met in Paris, he dated my sister and they went back to dating, when she moved here from Paris."

All my best friends gasp, I ran out of the room. Blaine, Hunter, and Riley ran after me. I was hiding in the girl's locker room in the hockey arena.

**Meanwhile...**

**No one's POV**

Ryan said, "What just happen?"

Thad said, "I think, I know why."

Thad ran out to go look for Haley.

Sebastian said, "What's up with everyone leaving."

Elizabeth said, "Um... I got go, coming Tori."

Tori look up from where she was sitting.

**Thad's POV**

I was searching for Haley, that's than I bump into one of the cougars. I look up to notice Tori.

Tori said, "Sorry, I... Thad. I miss you and now let's go find out where Haley is."

I said, "I think I know where Haley is."

Little did they know Sebastian is searching for Haley to apologize to her.

**Haley's POV**

I was crying in the girl's hockey locker room. I can't believe this my ex-boyfriend is dating Ryan's sister Crystal. Crystal and I were enemies for a long time.

***Flashback***

_I was walking home from school and I notice Crystal sitting on the bench smirking at me._

_I said, "What do you want, Crystal?"_

_Crystal said, "I want your boyfriend."_

_I said, "That will never happen because he loves me."_

_Crystal said, "Let see and what happens Haley."_

_I said, "Oh k, Crystal."_

***End of Flashback***

She was right, she is dating my boyfriend my ex-boyfriend. I'm mad and sad at the same time. I heard the door open and saw...

* * *

**A/N: I left at you a cliffhanger. Who do you think is the person?**


End file.
